Under the Sky
by JackFrost14
Summary: (Persona 4 Golden: True Ending) To be honest, he doesn't remember how he died. He just remember his sore throat, his tired soul, and someone's scream. And the next thing he knew, his sight is blurred, everything he heard is loud, and more than one pair of hands has touched him. / In which Narukami Yuu is dead and somehow reincarnated as (Sawada) Nana.
1. Prologue

**Under the Sky**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: Hello, welcome to 'Under the Sky'! This is my second English fic. I hope my English has some improvement from the last one, ehe.**

 **Because I'm not that creative, I'm reusing a name from my previous fic (Fall Asleep): Nanami, a.k.a (Sawada) Nana.**

 **This fic will be crossposted on AO3, under the username of: Lunette.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Page break —**

* * *

It was a surprise at first. And it took him awhile that _yes, he has been reincarnated_. Along with his previous life's memories.

Then, comes the second surprise.

He's a girl.

And it took him more awhile to accept the fact about his new gender.

(Consider he has more than one of female Persona, well, it doesn't take a long time.)

With different gender and different life, she's not surprise she has another name.

Kato Nanami. Her new name.

Her new parents and closed family always call him 'Nana-chan'.

'At least it's not Nanako,' she consoling herself. It seems the Fate isn't that cruel to named her with a same name like her cousin.

"Nana-chan, are you excited to go to your new school?" Asked he new mother from the table, Kato Tsubame. Beside her was her new father, Kato Hiroto.

She wonders if she can converts her new parents to call her 'Nami-chan' instead.

(Despite not naming as Nanako, the nickname is too close to comfort.)

"Yes," She answer her new mother's question. Today is her first day of kindergarten. And actually, she is _not_ excited to repeat the education. But, she _is_ excited to be able to get out of the house for a long time. Not after that incident in which prohibited her to get out of the house. "And, Kaa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you and Tou-san to call me 'Nami' instead of 'Nana'?"

* * *

"Welcome to Tsukimori Kindergarten!" Greeted a young woman with brown hair. "My name is Yamada Ayumu, one of the teacher in here."

Her new mother nodded at the teacher. "My name is Kato Tsubame, and this is my daughter, Nanami."

Hearing that, she took a small step, and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Yamada-sensei."

Yamada squealed slightly at her. "My! You're so polite!" Praised the teacher with a beaming smile. "Well then, say goodbye to your mother, Kato-chan."

She nodded at her, then turning her head to see her mother.

"I'll see you again, Na...mi-chan." It will took awhile for her parents to call her 'Nami' instead of 'Nana'. And despite she has stumbled saying her preferred nickname, she's happy to see the effort from her.

"See you, Kaa-san." And thank you.

Tsubame smiled, hearing the silent gratitude from her.

Seeing her mother's figure leaving her, she turned her attention back to the building. She sighed inwardly.

Is she really need to repeat the same progress, again?

* * *

Being reincarnated with previous memories is shocking. Being reincarnated with different gender is more shocking.

But seeing not only _one_ , but _three_ familiar faces in the class is more, _more_ shocking.

"Yuu-kun?" Gasped the two girls at the same time.

"Partner?!" Gasped another one.

It seems, not only the three of them are reincarnated with their memories, but also capable recognising her despite her physical differences.

* * *

"To think that Yuu-kun not only reincarnated but also a girl in this new life..." Commented the brown haired girl in green jacket the moment they able to to secure a small space under a sakura tree.

"Snnrk!"

The brown haired boy sighed at the weird laughing from their black haired girl. "At least you looks healthy, Partner," He paused. "Physically, I mean." His voice sound calm, but he knows that her second-in command is worried about her mentality.

"I'll be alright." She answered. "What about you guys?"

"Well, despite having a same body and name? It's more like a time-traveling to me," said the brown haired boy, Hanamura Yosuke. "I mean, my parents and family are still same like the previous one. But, I know that I'm not raised in a small town like Tsukimori."

"Just like what he said," Continued the brown haired girl, Satonaka Chie. "Yukiko and I definitely aren't raised in Tsukimori. And the last time I checked, there's no Inaba in here."

Hearing her name mentioned, she stopped her laughing. "And no Junes either," Added the black haired girl, Amagi Yukiko. "Which is weird, because Junes and Yosuke-kun is in the same connotation. Along with Teddie and Nanako-chan."

"Believe it or not, my parents are still working in the department store, and no it's not Junes," Yosuke added hastily, seeing the looks he received. "Before, it was only my dad, and now, it's two of them. And in Before, he's a manager. But in Here," He paused. "He is the founder and the CEO."

"So, in other words, you're rich now, right?" Chie commented after a minute of silence.

"Ugh, no," Yosuke shook his head. "Currently, we only have one. If we can survive in ten years, my dad said he probably will open another branch."

She hums. "Good luck for your parents then, Yosuke."

Yosuke grinned. "Thanks, Partner," Then he turned his attention to the black haired girl. "What about you, Yukiko-chan?" He asked. "Just like you, I've checked, and there's no Amagi Inn."

"We will have an inn in three years, more or less," Answered the black haired girl. "Currently, my main family business is a hotel chain, Akiyama Hotel."

"That famous hotel?" She asked. "The one of the best four hotel in the world? Wow, that's incredible, Yukiko-chan."

"Thank you," said Yukiko with a smile. "To be honest, Amagi is one of the branch family of Akiyama. The current family head has decided to make an inn in Tsukimori and leaving the business to my family. If the result is good, they might opened another branch in another city under the name of Amagi."

"And unlike Before," said Chie when the others turning their heads towards her. "My family business is in the police department."

"So, you're not the first policewoman in your family then, Chie-chan?"

"Yup."

"What about you, Yuu-kun?" asked Chie after her turn is done.

"My dad is still a businessman, and my mom is still a lawyer," She said. "Despite having a great differences between their names, physical traits, and family history, everything is still looks same."

And right after she said, the bell rang.

"Well, looks like our break is over," mused Yosuke as the four of them walk together to the class. "Wanna talk after the school is over?"

Hearing the 'yes' from the three girls, he smiled. "Great!"

* * *

"How's your day, Nami-chan?" asked her father in dinner.

"It was great," Said their daughter with a smile. "I met Yosuke, Chie-chan, and Yukiko-chan."

They paused.

Both the parents paused for two reason. One, from the tone she used. And two, the names that has mentioned by their daughter. Because, their daughter is really, _really,_ rarely to mention a name. And today, on her first day of kindergarten, she not only mention _one_ name, but _three_ names.

They must truly has impressed their daughter.

"Really?" Tsubame trying to sound normal, trying to not letting her daughter seeing her mother how excited she is. "Can you tell us about them?"

(Her baby girl is finally having friends! As in, more than one! It seems moving in a small town like this is a great decision for them.)

(Under the table, she kicked her husband knee in excitement. In which he responded with stepping her foot.)

"Yosuke is fun," said their daughter after she sipped her drink. "And Chie-chan is strong, while Yukiko-chan is pretty."

The patriarch of Kato paused once again. "'Yosuke'?" He asked slowly. That sound really like a _boy_ 's name. A boy's name _without_ honorific.

"Yes," Nami nodded at him. "Yosuke." She repeated the name without explanation.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his wife making a gleeful expression.

"Is this 'Yosuke' a boy, Nami-chan?" Asked his wife with a glint in her eyes.

Their daughter startled, seeing the glint in her mother's eyes. "...Yes he is. Kaa-san. Why?"

And that was the last straw for his wife. "KYAA! MY BABY HAS GROWN UP!"

"No!" He shouted, in reply to his wife outburst. "NO! I'll not let her! Not that fast!" Then, he turned his attention to his sweet, beautiful, baby girl. "Listen here, sweetheart. You are forbidden to grown up. No question. And that's final from me."

"Umm..."

"No! Don't listen to your father, Nami!"

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 **A/N: And that's that! Thank you for reading!**

 **02/15/2017: Minor editing, adding the disclaimer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: Not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Not beta-ed; if you find any errors, typos, or grammatical errors, please tell me as soon as possible, thank you**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

Page break —

* * *

The next morning, she saw her mother greeted her with a wide smile, while her father is hiding his face between his hands.

"Morning," She greeted them as she took a seat. "Is there something wrong with Tou-san, Kaa-san?"

"Just ignore him, sweetheart," Said her mother instead of answering her question. "Here, I made your favorite."

"Ah, thank you."

"Nami-chan," She heard her name from her father. And when she turned her head to him, she saw him staring at her with a serious face of him. "Can I bring you to school and pick you up?"

And before she can reply him, her mother cutting her. "Sorry, love," Said her mother with a sweetest voice. "It will be me the one who will bring her to school."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine," He finally relented. "But it will be me the one who picked her up."

Tsubame throw her hair over her shoulder, and giving him a smirk. "Deal."

She can't help but glanced between them.

Just what's wrong with them?

* * *

At the gate of school, she found all of her three friends were standing in there, along with their bags. It seems the three of them hasn't entered the school yet.

"Morning," She greeted them with a smile.

Seeing his Partner making him smiled in return. "Yo," He greeted her. Then he saw an older brown haired woman behind her. He make a double-checked between them. Huh, they looks alike. Except the eyes. Where his Partner has soft, brown eyes, while this woman has black eyes. "Is that your mother, Partner?"

After exchanging 'morning' to the other girls, both Chie and Yukiko belatedly realizing that there's an older woman behind their Leader.

"Yes," She nodded at him. "Everyone, please meet my mother, Kato Tsubame. Kaa-san, they're my friends; Yosuke, Chie-chan, and Yukiko-chan."

"Hello," said a short, black haired girl with red headband. Her smile looks delicate like a princess. "My name is Amagi Yukiko. It's nice to meet you, Kato-san."

"Nice to meet you, Kato-san!" Greeted a short, brown haired girl with green jacket. Her grin looks menacing. Like a predator. Huh, 'strong' indeed. "I'm Satonaka Chie."

"Hanamura Yosuke," said the last one, a brown haired boy with orange headphone. "It's nice to meet you, Kato-san." He said with an easy-going smile. No wonder her daughter called him 'fun'.

"It's nice to meet you, too," She said with a beaming smile. She hopes her smile isn't that big. She didn't want to scaring her daughter's friends and her (future, she hopes) son-in-law. "Please take care of my daughter," She's trying to not staring really long at the boy. No need to scaring the (future) son-in-law this sooner. Hoho. "And ah, before I can go, you should be careful around her father, okay?" Alright, she might pointed the last one to the boy. Let's hoping the boy's not aware. Hoho.

"Well then, see you in dinner, sweetheart."

"Bye, Kaa-san."

From the distance, she can hear the exchanging words between them.

"Your mother is weird ."

"I know."

* * *

"Do you think the others will be like us?" asked Chie the moment they took a seat under the same sakura tree like yesterday.

"I think so," said Yukiko as she and the others began opening the bento that has prepared by their family before. "I mean, Yuu-kun is here, Yosuke-kun and Chie is here, too. So, there's a high possibility the others will be here as well."

"Then, the only thing we can do is waiting, right?" Yosuke suggested after the first bite and chowed them down.

"Oh, oh! Or maybe they will be older than us!" Yukiko squealed at the possibility. "Ne, ne, do you think Naoto-kun will looks bigger than the last time? Or, or, Kanji-kun will looks smaller than before? Oh, there's a lot of endless possibilities! Snnrk!"

The three of them sweatdropped at the sight of the black haired girl.

"She probably imagining what they looks like..." Chie said, somehow also ended with imagining their new looks. She winced and shook her head in attempt to clearing her head.

"Well, they were a year younger than us," Except Teddie. No one knows his true age, not even Teddie himself. "Perhaps, if they truly like us in here, they might the same as before, or perhaps more younger, or older than us."

"So, waiting?"

The Leader of Investigating Team nodded. "Yes. And also hearing about their presences. Even if it's only a rumor." Because it was all started with rumor before.

"Got it." Said the three of them at the same time with different expression; Yosuke is winking, Chie is grinning, and Yukiko is smiling.

* * *

After the school is done, now the four of them are waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Do we really need to repeat the school?" Complained the only male in the group. "I know it's only the second day, but damn, this is boring."

The girls sighed in agreeing with him.

"Sadly, Japan's education didn't have a rule about skipping class like in the States." said the once male. "It seems we are stuck in here." She patted the brown haired boy in consoling manner.

"Well, at least we knew about the materials about our education, right Chie?" She throw a smile towards her best friend.

"Uhh, I'm pretty confident about my skill if it's up to elementary, but the middle school and high school? Uhh, I think I've forgot some of them..."

"How about a study group?" She suggested. "At least it will engaging our mind for awhile."

"Agreed." answered Yukiko instantly.

Both the brown haired boy and girl staring at each other before finally nodding. "Sure," said both of them with a shrug.

Then, they find a familiar figure in front of them.

"Oh, looks like my dad has picking me up." She said once seeing her father.

"Me, too." Said Yosuke as he nodded towards a brown haired older male not far from her father.

"Eh, you guys, too?" Chie blinking in surprise. "Because our parents are here, too." She said, pointing at the two older women with brown haired woman and black haired woman respectively.

"Snnrk!" Yukiko began laughing. "Do you think it's a Fate's work for our parents came at the same time? Snnrk!"

The three of them sweatdropped for the second time.

* * *

He found his baby girl seated along with three children. A brown haired boy, a brown haired girl and a black haired girl.

Hiroto narrowed his eyes at the boy. From how his cute baby girl described her new friends, they probably are 'Yosuke', 'Chie-chan' is the green jacket wearing one, while the red headband is 'Yukiko-chan'. And from the corner of his eyes, he also noticing a great similarity between the adults beside him with the three children beside his daughter.

"Nami-chan," He greeted her as soon as he entered her hearing range. "I'm sorry, it took me awhile to pick you."

His sweet baby girl shook his head with a small smile. "It's alright, Tou-san. At least you came."

Somehow, the three beside her wincing at her words. Hmm, is his baby girl expecting him to not pick her up? Did she thinking that he chose his job, not his daughter? Hmm, it's look like he need to cleared this up.

"Sweetheart, please know this, I'll chose you over my job and everything, alright?"

Nanami stare at him long and hard before finally slowly nodding at him. "Thank you, Tou-san."

He smiled in respond.

"Tou-san," He felt his pants being tugged off. "Please meet my friends."

"Alright, let's meet them."

"This is Yosuke," He twitched at the mention of the boy's name. Nope. Nu-uh. He isn't jealous. "This is Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan," At the mention of the girls' name, he smiled. "And this is my father, Kato Hiroto."

They give him 'nice to meet you, Kato-san', then it's the turn for them to introducing their respective parents.

"Guys, please meet my dad, Hanamura Yamato. Tou-san, they are... Nanami, Chie-chan, and Yukiko-chan."

For the second time, he narrowed his eyes when the boy paused at his cute baby girl's name. Seeing the looks were given by the parents as well, it means it's not only him the one who noticing it.

"This is my mom, Satonaka Emi. Kaa-chan, they are my friends... Nanami-chan, Yosuke-kun, and you've met Yukiko yesterday."

...That's the second time he heard someone paused over his baby girl's name. If it was him and his wife or their family members when they stumbled upon saying her preferred nickname, he can understand. But, they didn't know about that? So, how?

"Kaa-chan, they're my friends, um, Nanami-chan, Yosuke-kun, and you have met Chie yesterday," Another paused from saying his daughter's name. This is the third time. "Everyone, please meet my mother, Amagi Umeko."

If they always paused his daughter's name, just with what they called his daughter? He gasped slightly. Don't tell him—did this three has bullied his daughter and calling her with different name?!

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," He said with a business smile, all polite with a little bit of sharp. "But we need to be home as soon as possible. You see, my wife has prepared a special dinner for us."

The women chuckled while the man smiled.

"Sweetheart, why you don't say a goodbye to your friends ?"

From the way his daughter giving him a slightly narrowed eyes, he gulped. Shit, he forgot how perceptive his daughter is.

"Of course, Tou-san," Then, she smiled at the three. "See you tomorrow."

"See you!"

* * *

"Alright, boy. Mind telling me why you hesitated saying one of your friend's name?" asked Yamato on their way to home.

His son frowned while he waited patiently. "...I called her with different name."

He counted to ten before asking his next question. "And that name is...?" He really, really, hope that his son (and other two girls) isn't calling her with something derogatory.

"Sorry, Tou-san," His son says. "It's not my place to tell you." Yosuke said with an apologetic, yet sad smile at him.

Sometimes, seeing a mature and older side of his son is still a surprise for him.

"I know what you think," continued his son without knowing his inner turmoil. "That we might bullying her, right?" He shook his head with a sad smile. "We aren't bullying her, Tou-san. Please remember that."

"...Alright," He finally says. "Alright. I'll trust you. And if I heard and seeing you bullying her and other children, you'll know there will be a punishment, right?"

"Yes," His son nodded. "I know, Tou-san," He's still displaying his sad, sad, smile. "Thank you, Tou-san. For trusting me."

For not asking more question.

Yamato let out a small smile. "Of course."

Isn't that a father job to trusting his own child?

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 **A/N:**

 **Me, when writing this: wow, that's pretty rare for me to write this fast...**

 **But also, me: nonononononono plot bunny why are you giving me so much idea aaaa is this a curse?**

 **No, before you can say anything, this is not yuu!nana/yosuke. Hiroto just realized the burden of having a daughter, that's all xD**

 **And thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Dislcaimer: Not own anything. Except the OC(s).**

 **Not beta-ed; if you find any typos, grammatical errors, or _any_ errors, please tell me as soon as possible. Thank you. **

**A/N: Please expect a time-skip in this chapter. And oh, a sudden POV changing, ehe.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Page break —

* * *

"'A study group'?" Said the matriarch of the Satonaka family in disbelief tone of her. She glanced at her husband—in which he replied with a shrug—and the last time she checked, their daughter is still in kindergarten—so, where did she learn about the word of 'study group'?

"Yes, a study group," repeated their child with a grin. "Everyone thinking that the school is boring. And, um, Nanami-chan said that unlike in the States, we didn't have a law about skipping class. So, until we find something else, I guess we'll learn the higher materials to engaging our minds. Well, that's what she said, though," She paused for taking a bite of her dinner. "Sooo, what do you think, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?"

"Well," She paused, making an eye contact with her husband. "Let me and your father has a discussion first, alright?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"I think my parents are surprised when I said about the study group," said Yukiko when they have their daily meeting before the class start. "Well, I think it was expected. I mean, this is our third day of school, after all."

"And we _are_ still in kindergarten." stated the second-in command of Investigating Team.

"So, anything else beside we might broken our parents' mind that we might displaying how smarter we are than the rest...?" asked the green jacket wearer.

She hums. "Did you have a talk with your parents about yesterday?"

"Um, about how we hesitated when saying your name?" asked the black haired girl. Seeing the nod from the Leader, she continued. "Uh, yes."

Chie and Yosuke also nodded, agreeing with what Yukiko has said.

"Same with me," She said. "My dad thinking that you three bullying me."

The brown haired girl sighed. "Let's hope that there will be no more misunderstanding in the future..."

* * *

As a teacher, she has seen a lot of things. But, this is the first time she has witnessed four children greeted at each other like an old friend they haven't meet for a long time on their first day of school.

After the school is done, and every children has been picked by their parents and guardians, Ayumu checked the papers. The four of them has different address. Tsukimori might a small town, but not _that_ small, and this four children staying in different district. For example; from the kindergarten, that Kato child's address is in the west, the Hanamura is in east, the Satonaka in north, and the Amagi child is in the south. And if the parents bring their children to the park, they probably will bring them to the nearest one.

That night, she sent an email to each other parents, asking if their children once meet each other before they entered the kindergarten.

The answer? Unsurprisingly, no. The parents are pretty sure that their children haven't meet each other before.

So, how? How they know each other if this is their first meeting?

* * *

 **Saturday, Kato Residence**

"Welcome to Kato residence," greeted Tsubame when she opened the door and find three children and three parents on her door. "Come in, come in. Nami-chan is in her room. Just go upstairs."

"We brought gifts," said the mother of Chie; Satonaka Emi. Beside her are Hanamura Izumi and Amagi Umeko.

"Oh my, there's no need to bring that," She accepted the gifts from the three mothers. "But, thank you."

After many days of persuading the parents, they finally relented their children to have a study group. As long as the place for study group will be rotated between Kato; Hanamura; Satonaka; and Amagi. And let the parents to stay until the study group is done.

As the mothers exchanging tips of food recipes and telling the motherhood experiences, the children were immediately pulling their respective books.

"You said about we will starting from the elementary, right?" asked Chie as she placed the books on the table. "So, I, uh, bought every books from first grade to sixth grade...?"

"Oh, you too?" Yukiko looks surprised when heard that.

"Well, me too." said Yosuke as he, like the rest, placing the books on the table.

"Okay, which one do you want to start?"

* * *

 **Six months since first meeting, midnight**

 **"Um, sorry for disturbing your sleep, but..."** said someone. Someone who is speaking to her head. Startled, she throw her blanket away.

 **"Rise?!"**

 **"Rise-chan?!"**

 **"Uh, hi...?"**

* * *

 **Hanamura Department Store; Food Court**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow," exclaimed a copper haired girl in two pigtails, her eyes are wide, sometimes glancing between them.

Seven children were seated, circling a table. Those children are: Kato Nanami, the brown haired girl; Hanamura Yosuke, the brown haired boy; Satonaka Chie, the brown haired girl in green jacket; Amagi Yukiko, the black haired girl; Tatsumi Kanji, the black haired boy; Kujikawa Rise, the copper haired girl; and the last but not least; Shirogane Naoto, the blue haired girl.

"Rise," She called, when everyone is still shocked despite the copper haired girl has breaking the silence. "How you can contacted us?"

Yes, how? There's no Midnight Channel in here. No Midnight Channel, no Shadow World, no Persona.

Hearing the question from her, it's bring everyone to the reality.

"To be honest, I don't know," answered the once idol. "I just arrived in this town yesterday along with my family. The moment I stepped inside this town, I felt familiar presences in my mind. Without thinking; I thought; 'Oh! That's Senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, Kanji-kun, and Naoto-kun,'" She explained, automatically went to reporting mode. "I'm still aren't aware back then. When the midnight came, I realize it. So, uh, I tried to contacted you guys like usual. Um, I focused my feeling like before, and... that's how I contacted you guys last night."

"Have you tried to summon your Persona?"

She shook her head in negative. "I haven't try it."

"Good," She sighed in relief. "We don't know what will happen if you summoned your Persona in the Real World." That is if the Persona is here as well. They don't know if they capable summoning Persona, but they also can't disregarding about Rise's capability either.

"Now come to think of," Everyone focusing on Yosuke. "Remember the first day of school?" Seeing the nod from the three girls, he continued. "Back then, I aren't aware of Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan were in the same class. But, the moment you stepped inside of the class, something in my mind tugging me. Like, I know this feeling. Somehow, I followed it, and when my eyes found you, the first thing I thought was; 'oh, hey. That's Partner,'"

"Me too."

"Same as me."

Everyone went silence once again.

"Anyway, Rise-chan," called Yosuke. "Can you tried to sense Teddie?"

"I'll try," Closing her eyes and clapping her hands together; she concentrated to trying to find Teddie's location. "Sorry, Yosuke-senpai," said Rise after three minutes of silence. "I don't think Teddie is in this town..."

"So, we wait?" asked Kanji for once.

"We wait."

"Then!" Chie clapped her hands loudly. "Let's talking! Man, it's been awhile since we met."

All of them chuckled.

"Let's start with you, Naoto-kun." Rise said, pointed at the blue haired girl.

She smiled. "Well..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter Three**

 **ALT 1**

 **Disclaimer: Not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Warning: I tried to make everyone in characters; but please expect some OOC-ness from them.**

 **And also, not beta-ed.**

 **If you find any errors (typos, grammatical errors, etc); please tell me as soon as possible. Thank you.**

 **P.S: I'm trying a new style writing in here… Uh; sorry if the grammar is wrong and if it's looks awkward;; However, please enjoy!**

 **P.P.S: If anybody is curious by the 'ALT 1' in there... uh, it means it was the new version of the chapter three. Actually, I has wrote the chapter three by the second chapter I uploaded yesterday, haha. But, after I re-read it again, I'm not satisfied by it. So I wrote the chapter three all over again.**

Page break —

* * *

 **Tsukimori Elementary School; Class 1-1**

By the twist of fate, all four of them are in one class.

"We are so lucky," commented Yukiko back then when they saw their new class. "It's like some _one_ out there is watching us, and wanting us to be in the same class."

Lucky, indeed.

(But, in her own humble opinion, more like some _thing_ , not some _one_.

Eh, it's just an opinion, anyway.)

So, the three weeks after the first term began, in the middle of the second class, all the six children (four in elementary school, and two in kindergarten) are jumping slightly on their seat, surprised at the sound of their navigator.

" **Senpai! I senses two familiar figures in Tsukimori!"**

" **Rise! Not so sudden!"**

" **Uh, sorry about that, Yosuke-senpai… I think I was too excited so I connected all of you instead of Senpai…"**

Nanami sighed quietly. **"Alright, Rise. Who are they? Are they a foe, or an ally?"**

" **Don't worry, Senpai!"** Rise chirps happily at her. **"They** _ **are**_ **definitely our allies!"**

" **Really?"** From the corner of her eyes, Chie tilts her head slightly.

" **Yep!"** Somehow, she can feel their navigator nodding her head while doing that. **"They are our mascot and our resident goddess!"**

Right hearing those answers from Rise, all the four children in the class turning at each other. Luckily for them, the teacher didn't notice it. As for their classmate, they didn't bother by their action.

" **Rise,"** She calls her kouhai's name after one full minute making an eye contact with her friends. **"Connecting them, please."**

" **Please give me a moment,"** The navigator respond with a chirp, but she can detect a serious tone in there. Since the revelation of Rise's skill and other things, and because of the precautions, they haven't trying to summon their Persona. Because, this is the Real World, not the Shadow World. They didn't know what will happen if they manage summoning them. **"Connecting completed. Hello, Teddie, Marie."**

" **Uwaa! It's Rise-chan!"** says a familiar voice. **"It's been awhile since I hearing your voice, Rise-chan! I miss you sooooooo much!"**

" **Stop flirting, you perv,"** the goddess scolds the bear. **"Ah, it seems everyone is here. I'm glad."**

Nanami frowns at Marie's words. **"Everyone, can you gathers today after the school is done at the food court?"**

Hearing the positive responses from the others, she smiles a little. **"The food court is in the Hanamura Department Store. Just ask the people if you can't find it."** She explains to Teddie and Marie. Just in case if the two of them didn't know the location of the food court.

" **This voice—! Sensei?!"**

" **Not that loud, you stupid bear!"** A pause. Somehow, Nanami has a feeling that Marie has kicked or punched Teddie. **"Alright, we will see you guys in there."**

Silence.

" **I think I can understand why you were excited…"** Yosuke says with a sigh. **"Well, if it was me, I will be excited, too."**

Everyone let out a small chuckle both in real life and in the telepathy.

" **If there's nothing else, you can disconnect, Rise."**

" **Alright then, see you later at the food court, everyone! Ta-ta!"** And a small 'bzzt' was heard, as if a phone or a call were disconnecting.

Then, she refocusing to the class once again.

* * *

 **Hanamura Department Store; Food Court**

"Sorry, are we late?" asking Rise as she, Kanji and Naoto coming to their table. Behind them is an older version of Rise; Kujikawa Hanae.

"Alright, kids. If you are done, tell me okay? I'll be waiting at the usual place." She ruffles her daughter's hair before leaving them alone. The way she leaving seven children alone without an adult supervising them, is showing how trusting she is to their capabilities to not creating problems in their wake.

(Or perhaps, it's just the Japanese culture speaking. Who knows?)

Not long after Rise's mother leaving them, a familiar black haired woman coming, along with a blond haired teenage boy trailing after her.

Nobody speaking after those two took the available seats between them.

"So…" Yosuke finally breaking the silence. "Do you know why we are in this world?"

"Yes, I do," answers Marie calmly. "Long story short, our world, along with its universe, is dead."

Long before they met Marie and Teddie (more like; three months since they met each other), they brainstorming the theories why they are in this place. One of those theories are; their world is dead.

Everyone glancing at Chie, for it was her the one who throwing those theory in the first place.

"How," Yukiko gulps. "How…?"

 _How our world is dead?_

Marie closes her eyes for a moment. "I don't know _exactly_ how," She says. "All I know is, The Fall has descended after being prolonged for two years, more or less."

"'The Fall'...?" Naoto repeats the word slowly. "I think… I might have heard those word somewhere."

"It was quick," Teddie murmurs softly. "Everything was normal, and the next second, everything were engulfed by the Shadow."

The children gasps loudly.

"I found Marie-chan nearly drowned by the Shadow," Teddie continues. "After finally saving her, we went to everyone's home. At first, we can't find you guys. And Marie-chan nearly went to hysteria when she can't sensing your soul," He sighs, but continue nonetheless. "Then, among those Shadow, a lone young man stood tall. One of his hand were holding a silver gun, while the other hand were cradling his chest, as if he was holding something important, protecting it from the Shadow."

"We can't see his face clearly," Continue Marie. "But, we saw a smile on his face. _'Don't worry,'_ he said softly. _'I had saved their soul before they were drowned by them.'_ Then, he shook his head. _'I had giving them a tiny bit of my soul,'_ The young man continue as he walked towards our path. And somehow, the Shadow were giving him a space. As if they were afraid of him. _'Especially his soul. My successor,'_ He gave me your souls to my arms," She pointed at the children.

"After he gave Marie-chan the souls," Teddie take the conversation back. "He pushed us and said; _'Go. Go far, far away from this universe. For I have failed to protect this one,'_ And the last time we saw him were his sad smile and his next words; _'The tiny bit of my soul on them will protect them. Tell them I'm sorry, and thank you for my successor.'_ "

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _No!"_ An unfamiliar voice was heard inside her head. A flashes of image of a short blonde platinum haired woman, clutching a familiar tome on her chest. _"You can't do this, [ ]-sama!"_

" _Go,"_ Someone said softly, as they giving the woman something. _"Go, take them away. Please, [ ]. This is my failure. I can't dragging my precious people to my failure, [ ]."_

" _There must be a way!"_ The woman shouts, tears fall freely from her eyes, and yet, she accepted them, cradling them to her chest just like how she cradling her tome. _"I will— I will, come back. After I safely placing them— I will definitely come back, so please let me—"_

" _Thank you for the everything, [ ]."_

" _N_ _ **O—**_ _!"_

A scream, a woman scream. Where did he heard it before?

"—pai! Senpai! Are you alright?!"

She gasps, and saw everyone looking at her in worry.

"...sorry," She says, her voice cracks. "I… I don't think I'm feeling alright." Nanami murmurs softly.

Everyone looking at Yosuke and Naoto. When the leader was down, the second-in command was usually them. It might be weird for the second-in command position are filled by two people. But they aren't minded by it. Not even slightest.

The two of them making of an eye contact and a silent conversation. At the same time, both of them nods at each other. "Alright Yukiko, you and I will bring her home. As for the rest…"

"We can continue this conversation later. Rise, can you contact your mother to come here? Then..."

Yosuke sighs as the others listen to Naoto's commands. He nods at the black haired girl. Seeing this, the girl immediately latches herself beside the once-male.

'What a day.'

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Author has failed to make this chapter cryptic. Retry?**

 **Yes / No.**

 **LOL, joking aside, thank you for reading!**

 **02/21/2017: minor editing, thank you for** Kiri Kaitou Clover **for pointing the mistake!**

 **02/22/2017: minor editing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: not own anything. Except the OC(s).**

 **Not beta-ed.**

 **Warning: Typos, grammatical errors, choosing a wrong word (cOUGH); etc. If you find any of those, please tell me as soon as possible. Thank you.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

Page break —

* * *

 **Kato Residence; Nanami's Bedroom**

"How's your feeling?" Yosuke asks as the three of them—he; Chie; and Yukiko—take the sofa.

It's been three days since that day. After Yosuke and Yukiko brought her home, she got a cold that night.

"Much better than yesterday," answer the brown haired girl. "How about you guys?"

"We are fine, no need to worry about us," says Chie with a smile. "You _are_ the one got a cold here, remember?"

"Here," Yukiko give her some books. "Today's homework along with today's notes."

Nanami thanked her. "So, any news?"

"I have talked with Naoto-kun," Yosuke explains as he strokes his chin. "About the possibilities of us having a Persona."

"We also has consulted about this to Marie-chan and Teddie," Chie continues. "She said, she has established a shrine for her. Her shrine's location is in the Tsukimori Shrine. We can try to summoning our Persona in there, if you want of course."

If the leader says no, they understand, and they will not to try to summoning a Persona without her words, no matter how they want to.

(This isn't their world, they didn't know if the rules (if there's any) are same with their previous world.)

"I'll think about it," says Nanami after a while. And before she can continue, someone knocking the door.

Chie immediately standing up and opening the door. In front of her were Tsubame.

"I bring snack!" She says with a smile. "And your medicine."

"Ah, thank you for the snack, Kato-san." Yukiko thanked the matriarch politely.

"If you need more snack or drink, just say so!" And with that, she closes the door.

"...Do you think she heard about our conversation?" Ask Chie after a full minute of silence.

"...I don't know."

* * *

 **Saturday; Tsukimori Shrine; Forest Area**

"I have setting a barricade here," says Marie as soon as they entered the forest. "You can start anytime."

Nanami nods in gratitude, and before she can say anything, Rise cutting her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Senpai?" She ask worriedly, as she and the others are still concerned about her health.

"Don't worry," She answer with a smile as she ruffled her hair. "I know you guys are still worried, but I'm fine. Honest," Then she step a little away from the navigator. "And beside, it will be not me the one who will trying today."

"Then, who?"

"You," answer the leader of the group. "Between our Persona, yours is the least destructive. And you were the first one in the group who are aware of our Persona's skills."

"Well, I can see the reason behind it," Yukiko chimes in. "At least, our Persona has a skill that can be burn, freezing, making a tornado, electricity, and instant kills. And they are dangerous."

"Correct," She turning her head, facing the copper haired girl. "Do you think you can do it?"

 _Are you ready for it?_ —is the real question, but was heard nonetheless between them. _I'm understand if you aren't ready yet_ —is her eyes trying to convey to the navigator.

"Yes," says the navigator with a determined nod.

She nods, accepting her answer, and silently asking everyone to giving her a space.

It took them awhile (—around two minutes, her mind added) to see a blue aura emerged from the ground and began circling the navigator. As a blue card fell freely to Rise's hands, she immediately crushed it.

The sound of a shattering glass was heard in the forest.

It doesn't take a second to see a familiar sight; a woman draping in a white dress; a big telescope for the head; three pairs of hands; a mini version of Milky Way around her; and the summoning was completed.

Rise's gasps loudly. "Senpai!" She calls. "I can _see_ everything—"

That's a sound of distress.

"Dismiss your Persona! Now!"

Just like how the Persona came, it's doesn't take a second how the Persona is gone.

"Are you alright?" She ask softly, glad that without saying anything the others didn't immediately crowding the navigator.

"Yes," She finally answer after many attempts of taking a deep breaths. "I'm sorry for making everyone worried…" She mutters softly. "I, I just surprised, that's all."

Yukiko silently offering Rise a water bottle, in which she accept it gladly.

Everyone sighs in relief. "Can you tell us what happened?" ask Naoto as she and the others creep softly around her, but still giving her a space.

"Because of my Persona," starts Rise after awhile. "My job is a navigator, a tactical support, to _analyze_ ," She paused, letting for the informations to sinking it. "Imagine how surprise I am when I discovered how far, how _big_ , the range of my Persona skill. Here's the hint: it's a whole town," She take another sip of the water. "So, yeah, basically I know how many people are currently in this town, how many babies has cried in the past five minutes, and how many ants this town has, and so on."

"I'm sorry…" She says with a sigh. "I didn't foreseen that. I'm really sorry for that, Rise."

"No, don't blame yourself, Senpai!" The navigator immediately began assuring the once-male. "It's not your fault, really! And we didn't see that coming, right guys?" She throw the last question to everyone, in hopes they will helping her to assuring Nanami.

"What she said is true, Sensei," says Teddie with a small smile. "We are a team, remember?"

"C'mon, Senpai. Don't be sad," added the punk with a grin. "We didn't blame you. Hell, this girl even didn't blame you. So, don't blaming yourself."

Nanami smiled, grateful that the others didn't blaming her.

"Alright, so," Everyone turning to Marie. "Do you want to continue or stop for today?"

Hearing the question, everyone immediately turning their focus to Nanami. She ponders about this for a moment before finally saying; "We can continue if everyone agrees."

"Sure."

"No problem."

The leader nods, "Alright. But only _one_ ," She stresses the last word. "As for the rest, we can continue for the next weekend."

"Then, who's the next?" ask Yosuke as the girls helping Rise to her feet and moving her away from the field.

"Do you think you're ready?"

He blinks. Once, twice, before finally grinning widely at her.

"Sure."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **A/N: thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter Five: Interlude I**

 **ALT 1**

 **Disclaimer: not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Not beta-ed.**

 **Warning: typos, grammatical errors, choosing a wrong word (cOUGH), OOC-ness, etc. If you find any of those, please tell me as soon as possible, thank you.**

 **A/N: this is an interlude. A short one. I think I might has fallen to my old habit, writing in the drabbles, orz.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Page break —

* * *

It was between night and day, when she was born.

"Nanami," he says as he watched his wife cradling their daughter to her chest.

His wife hums in agreement. "Nanami."

"Nanami." They repeated the name of their daughter.

* * *

They love their daughter, they truly do. But works got in their way.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," says his wife after hugging their daughter. "But we've a work today. Can you stay at home and be a good girl to your nanny?"

Nanami glanced at her nanny and then smiled. "Yes, Kaa-san."

He felt a pang in his heart. So young and yet so mature.

"We will do our best to get home as soon as possible, yeah?"

For a fleeting moment, he and his wife saw a sad, _sad_ , smile on their daughter face. As if their daughter knows _from years of experiences_ that it was just another lie she has received from her parents.

"Please be careful, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"We will."

* * *

"Welcome back, Kato-san," greeted Nanami's nanny at the door. "Nana-chan has eaten her dinner, and she has went to the bed around two hours ago."

"Thank you, you can go now."

"Of course, Kato-san. And oh, your dinner is in the table. I've heating them three-five minutes ago." And with that, the nanny excused herself and closed the door.

He ignored the food in the table and went to his daughter's room.

Under the blanket, his sweet daughter has fallen asleep. He silently padded towards her bed.

Hiroto swept his daughter's bangs, and Nanami didn't stir on her sleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

It was in the middle of summer when _that_ happened.

"Tou-san," called a familiar voice when he answered the phone. He blinked in surprise, his daughter is rarely calling him, especially she knows that he has an important meeting. Hiroto hold his hand up, holding the meeting for a minute as he rise from his seat. "I'm sorry for calling you at the time like this. I know you've an important meeting, but,"

He realized that his daughter's tone is incredible calm.

 _Like a calm before storm._

"We were kidnapped," He felt his blood drained at that word. "It took us awhile for getting out and rescued the others. Luckily, I was able to hide the phone so that I can contacted you," She paused, and he can hears the labored breaths in the distance. "Tou-san," Her breath are hitched.

" _Hel—"_

The last thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

 _A trafficking child,_ is what they told him. _A trafficking prostitute,_ another one told him.

In the midst of varying age between two years old and twenty-three of victims, he finally found his daughter, seated beside her nanny.

The nanny's shoulder were in bandage, _she got a shot,_ someone told him, _luckily for her it was a missed one._

 _Your daughter is pretty calm for her age,_ another voice told him, _she made a quick plan to get out from there, along rescued the other kidnapped people._

"Tou-san," her voice is small, and yet loud at the same time. She is pale, and were draped in a shock blanket. He is so, _so,_ glad for insisting his daughter to always carrying a phone with her. "I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting—"

"Screw the meeting," He cutting her as he engulfed her in hug. He ignored the flinch. "You _are_ more important than the meeting anyway."

Her breath are hitched again. He can't help but wonder if his daughter has cried before.

It was quiet, when she cried it is. She didn't sob, or wailed. She just letting the tears fall.

He closed his eyes, and tightening his hold. His daughter didn't return the hug, but it's alright. He can hug the for two of them.

* * *

It didn't take a long agreement between him and his wife to moved out.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five: Interlude I**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **(And that's how Yuu!Nana touched the Mafia world.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Under the Sky**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer: not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Not beta-ed.**

 **Warning: typos, grammatical errors, choosing a wrong word (cOUGH), etc. If you find any of those, please tell me as soon as possible. Thank you.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Page break —

* * *

"What do you mean by you 'fall from the trees'?!" screamed Izumi at the sight of her son.

"Honey, do I need to remind you that Yosuke-kun is a child? There will be a point in his life he'll do something reckless."

"If you can't say anything beside that, shut up," She mutters angrily as she fussed over her son while ignoring Yosuke's winces.

"Kaa-san," Her son whined, but letting her to fussing him. "I'm alright. It's not like I've a broken bone or something," He paused. "Or a conscious for that matter."

"You are not a doctor," Izumi glared at him. "You can't decide something like that just because you _are_ feeling alright."

He muttering something but she didn't hear it.

"Now, mind telling me how you 'fall of the trees'?"

Yosuke didn't say anything.

"You better tell your mother, son." Her husband might a laidback person, but he is _still_ a father first and foremost, worrying over their son.

"Even if I tell you," He finally says. "You would not believe me."

"Try me."

And for once since they start the conversation, their son finally staring at their eyes with a hint of some _thing_. Something that make they can't breath.

(Something that is not human.)

"Not now," And just like that, they can finally breathe. "Seriously, Kaa-san. I'm fine." He whined at the last part.

"And I'm still your mother," Izumi then turning at her husband. "We will go to the hospital."

"Kaa-san—"

"I'll pick the keys."

"Tou-san—"

"Go to the car, Yosuke-kun."

"But, Kaa-san—"

" _Now."_

* * *

" **So, you're in the hospital right now, Yosuke-senpai?"**

" **Yeah,"** He says as he pouted at the sight of doctor that are still talking to his parents. **"Sorry for making you to hold the telepathy, Rise."**

" **Naw, it's okay, Yosuke-senpai,"** He has a feeling that Rise is smiling. **"I don't need that much energy to hold the telepathy anyway,"** She explained. **"And I've been using the telepathy without using the help of my Persona, remember?"**

Yosuke hums, remember the past were it was Rise the one who reached them first with using her Persona skill without summoning the said Persona.

" **Are you going to tell your parents how you 'fall', Yosuke?"** asked Chie, joining the conversation.

" **To be honest, I don't know,"** He told her. **"I mean, I can't exactly told them that I got thrown to the sky and landed myself in the branches, can I?"**

Chie sighed. **"Well, that's your fault,"** The kungfu lovers muttered. **"The moment you summoned your Persona, you immediately call the** _ **wind**_ **."**

" **Hey,"** He protested weakly. **"That was a weak skill!"**

" **And weak that might be, you got yourself pulled by the tiny tornado!"**

" **Alright, that's enough,"** Nanami cutted easily. **"Yosuke, I think you should focus on the reality. Even I can hear your parents calling you."**

He blinked, and found himself three pair of eyes staring at him.

"Um, is there something wrong…?"

"...I think your son need to hospitalize, Hanamura-san."

"I agree, Sensei."

"What…?" He squeaked, glancing between his parents and the doctor.

Just what happened while he was out?

* * *

After telling them that no, he is truly fine; that yes, he might sleepy _(ok, that's a lie, but)_ so he didn't hear his parents call or the doctor; and no, Kaa-san, I'm fine—

Yosuke sighed when he entered the car.

"Sensei said you don't need to go to school for a few days," says his mother on their way home. "And it means no playing outside with your friends either."

"But they can visit me, right?"

His parents glanced at each other.

"Of course, son."

"Thanks, Tou-san." He said with a yawn.

He wonder why there's a hesitation in his father's words.

* * *

"It sucks," He said to his friends the moment they entered his room.

Chie snorted, and throw herself to the bed. He kicked her lightly.

"It seems you are alright, Yosuke-kun," says Yukiko as she placing the fruit basket to the table beside his bed.

Nanami looks at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Partner," He told his Partner for the umpteenth time since he got himself stuck in the branches. "Really, it's not your fault, you know."

"What he said is true," said Chie, dangling her feet of the bed. "He just got excited, that's why he was so reckless back then."

Only Nanami, Chie, and Yukiko that has visited him, as for the others can't visit him for today for other reasons.

She sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"Just… please hold yourself, alright?"

He smiled. "I will."

* * *

"Are you going to tell us how you 'fall from the trees'?"

"Sorry, Kaa-san. But not now."

* * *

"Son—"

"Weekend. The only thing I can promise is in the weekend, yeah?"

"Weekend then."

* * *

" **Partner, I'm so sorry—"**

" **Alright, alright, calm down,"** He calmed down at the voice of his Partner. **"I heard from Rise that there's something you want to talk. Something urgent, no? Now, what of it?"**

" **Uh, remember that my parents always urging me to tell them how the hell I 'fall from the trees' when I never displaying being a brat before?"** Nanami hums, urging him to continue. **"Uhh, I might promised them that I'll tell them this weekend…?"**

" **It's not like we have a reason to hiding them before,"** says Nanami calmly. Her tone never judging. **"Sure, you can bring your parents to the Shrine."**

" **You aren't mad?"**

Nanami chuckled. **"Why I should be?"** She said with a hint of smile. **"Rise, can you tell the others about this?"**

" **Of course, Senpai!"** chirped Rise.

He sighed in relief. **"Thanks, Partner,"** He told her. **"You are the best."**

" **Hmm, just got some rest."**

" **Will do."**

* * *

"So, why are we in the forest?" asked Izumi when he told them to go to the Shrine forest last night.

"You asked how I 'fall', right?" asked their son back. "Well, it's better to show you guys," He smiled at them. "Believe me, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." She challenged her son like before.

Yosuke chuckled. "Later, Kaa-san." He said with a sharp smile. A smile that was so unlike her son.

"Is everyone here?" asked her son's 'partner'. She frowned at the title. As a mother, she's glad for her son to have a best friend. However, as a _mother_ , she's worried. She didn't want to lose her son this _fast_. Her husband nudged her, aware of her thoughts.

The brown haired girl hums for a moment before turning to the black haired young woman. She frowned once again. Since when that woman is here?

"You can put the barriers now, Marie."

Marie? For someone who clearly has a Japanese physical traits on her, she has a foreign name. _Weird._

The Japanese woman who has a foreign name raised her hand. Then, something raised from the ground.

She can't see it, but she _knows_ that there's something in the air. Something she can't _see_.

"It's too quiet," says her husband suddenly. "This _is_ forest. We _are_ in the middle of forest. Why there's no _sound_?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Please don't be alarmed," said Marie calmly. "I just put the barriers and asking for the resident of the forest to get out from this area for awhile. That's all."

"'Don't be alarmed' you said?" Repeated her husband, slightly moving from her side to in front of her, angling his body to hide her from this woman and gripped their son's shoulder tightly.

(Is she truly a woman? A human?)

"Who _are_ you?" She asked, staring at this woman-but not a woman. " _What_ are you?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "My human name is Marie," She said, her body is small, and yet she looks so, so, big among them. "I don't think you are ready of my true identity," She-it?-hums to her(it)self. "Perhaps not now."

("My _human_ name is Marie," She can't help but repeated those words in her mind.

"My _human_ name…"

 _Human._

She _isn't_ a human.

Oh, God in the above. Just what is _she_?)

"Stop scaring them with your cryptic words, Marie," said their son, sighed and palming his face.

The clearly-not-human chuckled. "Sorry," It said. "I think I got infected by the cryptic old man in a certain room." It added, throwing a glance towards Nanami, and smirked.

Nanami merely sighed, aware of who is this the cryptic old man that were mentioned by Marie, and didn't elaborate when everyone throwing her a questioned look.

"So, who'll do it, Senpai?" asked the copper haired girl.

"Like the last weekend," answer the clearly leader of this group. "But just a quick one. Like a recap."

"Got it, Senpai," Then, the copper haired girl stepped to the center as everyone stepped back. Their son dragged them away from the little girl.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," called their son. "Please don't be alarmed."

"Don't be alarmed of wha—"

"Kouzeon!"

CRASH!

They whiplash their head quickly when heard the sound of a breaking glass (—why there's a glass in the forest?) and saw a big woman who didn't have a face but have a big telescope and three pairs of hands and—

"What…"

"...is that?"

It (—that's clearly not a human, no human is that big, or having a mini version of the Milky Way arround them—) stayed for a few seconds, and then, it's gone. Poof, no dust, no light, no nothing. Just, gone.

"That was better than the last time," said the black haired girl with a red headband as she offered the twintail a water bottle.

"Thanks," murmured the little girl and dropped herself to the ground, uncaring of letting her dress dirtied. "I guess I've prepared of the incoming, so my mind has expected it," The girl winced. "But it's still too much of information."

Information of what?

The girl stayed on the ground for a moment before she throwing a look towards the black haired boy who looks like a punk. The boy grumbled but helping the girl standing on her feet and bringing her to the rest.

"Well, I guess it's my turn."

Izumi turned her head towards her son. "Your turn of what?!"

He grinned. "My turn, Kaa-san," He said as he walk towards the center. "You asked how I got myself 'fall from the trees', remember?" He flexing his fingers. "Well, I'm going to show you," He paused, and then—

"Takehaya Susano-o!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **A/N: thank you for reading!**


End file.
